Flynn Rider and The Princess's of Disney
by speedster101
Summary: Due to a unexpected change of Fate Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Frizherbert AKA Bastion finds himself jumping from timeline to timeline and replacing the roles of every Disney prince ever lived and reliving their stories until they get their happily ever after even if it kills him.
1. Prologue

**Flynn Rider and The Princesses of Disney**

 **Author's Note: Before anyone starts questioning me about this I'm going to toss this out now the story you're about to read is inspired by deathknighttimas Harry Potter and Disney crossover story (which hasn't been updated in a long time now) but instead of Harry replacing the Disney princes its Flynn Rider from Tangled and instead of reading a book you'll actually get to see him living the lives of these princes (yes even John Smith and Kristoff so prepare yourself) he would also be going through some apppearance changes when he replace the princes anyway now that we cleared that up enjoy the story. Ps I'll try to update this story as much as I can for I got a bunch of other stories to do. PPs oh and for those of you who loved Flynn's original design(the Bastion one or as some call him Bear Flynn)that was for Tangled have I got news for you!That design of Flynn will be featured in this story as well maybe in future Tangled stories also thought I toss that out there. Ps here's the list of movies that's going to be in the story and in the exact order. Ppps I would like to point that I also would feature that theory about Flynn Rider/Eugene Frizhubert absorbing the power of the sun from Rapunzel's tear.**

 **Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs**

 **Cinderella**

 **Sleeping Beauty**

 **The Little Mermaid**

 **Beauty The Beast**

 **Aladdin**

 **Pocahontas**

 **Mulan**

 **Princess and The Frog**

 **Brave**

 **Frozen**

 **Hercules**

 **The Black Cauldron**

 **Atlantis The Lost Empire**

 **Robin Hood**

 **Moana**

 **The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

 **Anastasia (Since Disney owns Fox now, and she is expected to join the lineup)**

 **Enchanted**

 **That's it for now more might come later in the story but for now stick with these.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or the movies that would be in the story for they all belong to Walt Disney productions and Walt Disney animation.**

 **Warning: Contains bashing of your favorite Disney villains you have been warned.**

 **Pairings: Flynn(Bastion)/Rapunzel/Pocahontas/Merida/Anna/Mulan/Jasmine/Belle/Tiana/Cinderella/Ariel/Megara/Aurora/Snow White/Kida/Eilonwy/Maid Marian/Moana/Esmeralda/Anastasia/Giselle**

 **Summary: Due to a unexpected change of Fate Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Frizherbert AKA Bastion finds himself jumping from timeline to timeline and replacing the roles of every Disney prince ever lived and reliving their stories until they get their happily ever after even if it kills him**

 **Corona**

A couple of weeks had passed since the Mother Gothel incident and a couple of days since Rapunzel returned to Corona with her soon to be husband Eugene Frizhurbert AKA Flynn(Bastion)and the couple was just settling down with their new lives at least till it's time for the wedding but unfortunately fate has something else planned for our former thief and his muse what you may ask? Well my friends you're about to find out. Bastion was walking through the town of Corona he couldn't believe his luck for he was finally getting married to Rapunzel oh this was the greatest day of his life, heck he even remembered the first time they met, and that was back when he nothing but a thief while Rapunzel was just a young girl with a false mother and had learned false information about the outside world.

"Rider!" A familiar voice shouted. Eugene turned to the source and saw Hookhand approached him.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"Well first of all I just wanted to congratulate you for proposing to Rapunzel the other day" Hookhand answered.

"Oh uh thanks I guess" Eugene thanked awkwardly then asked.

"What's the second thing?" He asked.

"Second and last of all there's someone requesting you're presence down at The Snugly Duckling, I don't know who he is but he told me to tell you that you need come for it involves you and Rapunzel" Hookhand answered.

"Could he wait? For I got to get ready for my wedding" Eugene replied.

"No he can't he said that you should come right away for it's very important" Hookhand said.

"What's more important than your own wedding?" Eugene asked.

"That's what I asked him but he didn't answer" Hookhand responded.

"Alright I'll go see what this guy has to say but if he's not there I'm leaving " Eugene said before leaving town and heading off to The Snugly Duckling to meet with this anonymous source of his.

 **Author's Note: Stopping there for now for I was planning on adding more to this but decided against it, anyway if you guys and Gals have ideas for future chapters of this story let me know in the reviews so until next chapter Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night.**


	2. Meeting Merlin

The Meeting

Author's Note: Chapter 2 to Flynn Rider and the Princess's of Disney so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Check previous chapter for it.

The Snuggly Duckling

Eugene arrived at The Snuggly Ducking without any trouble and scanned his surroundings. As he scanned them his eyes landed on a tall caucasian man (course not as tall him) in his late mid 50s with half moon spectacles and wearing what looked like wizard robes, guessing that this was the source Hookhand so he went to approach him.

"Are you the one who wanted to see me?" He asked.

The said source stared at Eugene ith his half moon spectacles then said.

"You must be Eugene heard so much about you I'm Merlin the Wizard, my associate here is my Owl Archimedes" Merlin said while gesturing to an owl standing next to him.

"Pleasure you to meet you Merlin, now what's this I hear about something being more important than my wedding?" Eugene asked.

"Ah yes, you see there's something I need to tell you" Merlin answered.

"Shoot" Eugene stated.

"Right you have you noticed any strange figures around lately?" Merlin asked.

"Strange figures?" Eugene questioned.

"That's right my boy!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Now that you mentioned it I had a run in with a beautiful girl didn't get her name but she called me Florian" Eugene aid.

"Can you describe her?" Merlin asked.

"Hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, and red luscious lips" Eugene explained.

"That sounds like Snow White! But that's impossible unless…" Merlin trailed off.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"I think Ms White appeared to you for a reason Eugene " the aged wizard answered.

"What kind of reason?" Eugene asked.

"That's for you to find out my boy, but alas I think you should be going, don't want you to miss your own wedding now" Merlin said.

"Right, god knows Rapunzel is worried sick about me and thinked I skipped on it, anyway nice meeting you Merlin, you too Archimedes" Eugene said before rushing out of the Snuggly Duckling and headed back to the castle to prepare for his Wedding.

The Castle

Eugene arrived at the castle on time and without problems, however he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but he chose to ignore it.

"Eugene! Thank goodness you're here!" Queen Ariana and Rapunzel's mom said rushing to the former thief.

"Is something wrong you're majesty?" The former thief asked.

"It's Rapunzel, she went out to the town library to get a couple of books, and come back, but she hasn't returned yet. Now I know you just got in, but could you go into town and see if she's still there and didn't run off somewhere?" Ariana countered.

"A course you're majesty, I'll be back with her before you know it" Eugene said before leaving the castle and headed for the town library.

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay of the chapter, had to do somethings anyway next we have some filler then the movies start see ya.


End file.
